


One Chance

by TheMadKatter13



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bet Fulfillment, Blindfolds, Blood Drinking, Cunnilingus, Dare, Drinking Games, F/M, Fingering, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire Sex, post 2x22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/pseuds/TheMadKatter13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drunk Elena foolishly make a bet with Damon on a drinking game, and when she loses, she's anxious about what he's going to make her do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Chance

**Author's Note:**

> First non-anime fanfiction.
> 
> Originally posted under my original username 'RavenSilverKat'.

Elena stared in a dismayed, drunken stupor at the pile of shot glasses in front of her and Damon. She had lost. A drinking game. To Damon. If she hadn't been a tad inebriated when it was suggested, she would have said 'no' as her rational mind would have rightly informed her that the vampire would have been able to imbue much, much, much more alcohol than she would ever be able to. And now, she had a bet to keep. She had to spend a day of his choosing doing whatever he wanted. She eyed Damon with bleary eyes, wondering if he was going to make her live up to her bet today. He smirked at her.

"C'mon, little girl. Let's get you home for the night. You've got school in the morning after all," he reminded her, hopping to his feet with too much energy for her taste. She glared at him from her place sunken into the couch. He laughed. "Alright, then." Without warning, he bent down, sweeping her into his arms and a she made a noise that, had she been sober, would have been a squeak of surprise but was only a grunt of annoyance. After a moment, she merely leaned her head into his shoulder.

"Home would be nice," she finally acquiesced. He tightened his grip on her as he carried her out the door and used his vampire speed to carry her to her home in record time. He was up in her room in seconds, moving aside her covers before placing her between them. Her head lolled to the side before she sleepily, or drunkenly, rolled it back up to where he hovered over her, gently brushing stray hairs behind her ears.

"Stay?" Her hand wavered about in the air, appearing to reach for him. Letting a genuine smile cross his lips, feeling secure in the knowledge that she was too drunk to remember that he had ever made such a soft expression, he placed his hand in hers, and she smiled back at him, pulling his forearm to her chest and curling in on it, forcing him to the bed behind her. When he was settled at her back, he propped his head in his free hand and tightened his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to his chest and he was pleased to hear her sigh of contentment. She was passed out in moments but he stayed up for hours, simply watching her sleep, his mind making and discarding countless plans to get her where he wanted her within the lines of the bet. Stefan was out of the picture but he was still no closer to having the right to call her his. Before she awoke, he gently extracted his arm from her grasp, kissed her temple, and was out her window in a breeze, out to prepare for his plans to take place.

ONE WEEK LATER

"Hello?" Elena called as she opened the door to the Salvatore Boarding House. Just as she did every day, she wondered why she didn't just move in to the place considering it was where she went the second she woke up in the morning and it was where she went as soon as she got out of school every day. The door closed soundly behind her as she stepped into the foyer, peering the living room in search for Damon. Suddenly, there was a slight breeze and everything went dark, a thick fabric over her eyes. Her body stiffened in fear.

"Damon?" she whispered, praying to hear his voice, the fear of the unknown creeping into hers.

"Good morning, princess." She laughed, the sound breathy with her relief as her body relaxed at the sense of safety his voice filled her with. She smiled, her hands reaching up to the fabric covering. Her hands stopped and her smile faded into confusion as she felt him knot the fabric over the ponytail at the back of her head.

"Damon?" Her voice hinted at her unsureness as her hands hovered in the air.

"Are you ready to hold up your end of the bet, E-le-na?" His voice was low and suggestive, his breath hot against the bared nape of her neck. She shivered, and then nodded slowly, unsure of where this was going.

"What I want for you to do for me today, is to give me the chance to make to make you mine," he whispered, his voice as possessive as the fingers she felt trail the hem of her jeans, the tips phantom brushes against her heated skin. She didn't know what to say but really, there wasn't anything for her to say. Drunk or not, she had made a bet, a promise, and she had to follow through with it. She suddenly felt starved for air as he paused. "Do you trust me?" he asked suddenly.

"Yes," she whispered without hesitation.

"So...you trust me with this?" She could almost hear the smirk as she felt his finger light tap her forehead and she could only really guess he meant her brain, her logic. She nodded and he hummed.

"And how about these?" he asked, and his strong, gentle hands were sliding into hers as he been began to tug her towards what she believed to be the living room.

"Of course," she whispered, unsure of why her voice was so quiet but felt like raising it would ruin the mood Damon was setting. After several paces, she was stopped, turned, and lowered to sit on the couch. He began to withdraw his hands and she sat straighter, her grip tightening minutely. He chuckled as he continued to withdraw until he was holding only her fingertips which were raised to face him, and her heart stopped when she felt him lightly kiss each of her fingertips. Once the tenth fingertip was kissed, he placed her hands, palms down, on the cushions on either side of her thighs.

"And do you trust me with these?" he asked next, tugging off her shoes and socks.

"Yes." Her voice was breathless as he kissed the inside of both ankles.

"And here?" His fingers slid under her shirt hem, his fingers tracing invisible patterns from the hemline at her stomach, making the muscles under her skin jump, up her ribs, and then the underside of her breasts. She waited with bated breath as he slowly pulled her shirt up and over her head. The whole experience was made all the more erotic by her lack of sight. Then she felt his breath on the bare skin of her chest, burning through the lace of her bra right before a kiss was placed on a hardening nipple, and then the other. She gasped and arched into his presence but his fingers slid up her back, undoing the clasps on her bra and dragging it off her arms in seconds. Feeling self-conscious, she sunk back into the couch, her arms shooting to cover her bare breasts. Before they could cross, his fingers were wrapping around her wrists and putting them back to the couch.

"Trust," he reminded her. The nod of her head was near-imperceptible as her face flamed in seconds. He was silent for a so long she began to fidget, her hands beginning to raise again before she caught herself and fisted her hands in the couch cushions.

"Damon?" she called, his silence making her feel her mortal looks were insufficient for his supernatural beauty.

"You're beautiful," he murmured, his tone one of absolute awe and reverence. She blushed harder. A moment later, his lips were back on her bare nipples, first circling with his tongue as his fingers mimicked the movements on her other breast and then lightly sucking on the hardened tips. She moaned low in her throat as she arced further into his mouth, fighting the urge to dig her fingers into his hair to keep him where he was. Moments later, he kissed his way from one breast to the other, licking and sucking as his fingers lightly twisted the damp first nipple. He was pulling away too soon and she let him know with a disappointed groan. He chuckled as he kissed down her stomach, letting his nose trace the path as his teeth found the button of her jeans, expertly pulling it from its small hole before dragging the zipper down one tooth at a time. Elena was reduced to panting by the time his fingers tapped lightly on her over-sensitized skin before hooking over both her pants and underwear, sliding them down her hips which she helpfully lifted free from the couch to allow them to slide even further down her thighs and off her legs altogether. She heard the fabric flying through the air and landing with a thump somewhere as she sunk back into the couch. The cool leather felt unusual on her bare behind and thighs but she welcomed the unusual feeling, and then jumped when Damon's fingers landed on her knees before lightly pressing them at least a foot apart. Her previously receded blush came back full force as her hands twitched at her side, wanting so bad to cover such a private place from his scrutinizing view.

"And do you trust me here?" his hot breath questioned against her nether regions and she moaned, pressing her hips out and up to meet his mouth which he seemed to artfully avoid as she cried out in need.

"Yes. Yes!" she cried out, tears close to leaking from her eyes. A forearm snaked over her hips, anchoring her to the couch as Damon's tongue enthusiastically worked her clitoris, and she cried out in surprise at the physical, and emotional, feelings such an intimate action evoked, heightened even further by the trust she placed in him. An action Stefan had never bothered to bestow on her. Two fingers slid into her and she cried out again, bucking her hips as her fingers clenched into the leather, nails making indentations in the fabric. "Oh god, Damon!" she cried as she came around his fingers and on his tongue, his two fingers slowly pumping in and out of her to bring her gently down from her high as she sunk, boneless, into the couch. After she stopped twitching from the aftershock, he slowly withdrew them from her and she could hear him lick his fingers clean, the sound surprisingly erotic.

"Do you trust me here?" he finally asked, breaking the silence as a finger tapped her bottom lip.

"Oh please, yes," she begged breathlessly and then his bare chest was pressing into hers as his lips pressed on her lips, tongue slowly, sensually sliding along hers that had her wet and moaning all over again. As she began to run out of breath, he pulled back and she felt a hand over her pounding heart.

"Do you trust me here?" he whispered. "Do you trust me with this, Elena? Will you trust me with this?" She was silent for mere seconds as the answer came to her easier than air.

"Yes, Damon." He was silent and then he crushed his lips to hers, the kiss as desperate and needy as it was loving and passionate. He picked her up suddenly and turned her and then she was going down again, and she realized that he had sat on the couch and then he was guiding her down onto his erection.

"I can't wait. I need you, Elena," he mumbled as his hands found a home on her hips and helped her move up and down.

"Yes," she moaned, her fingers digging into his shoulder blades as she bounced, a fire coiling in her belly, screaming to be released. "Oh god, Damon, I need to see you." The blindfold was ripped from her eyes and she almost came at the sight that greeted her: a shirtless (and pantless) Damon, hair mussed, eyes at half-mast and filled with lust, bulging veins underneath, fangs fully extended. "I need you in me," she moaned, fingertips disengaging from his skin long enough to brush his fangs. If possible, his eyes got darker and suddenly she was on the floor as he loomed above her, still inside her and pace increasing slightly.

"You don't know what you're asking," he growled.

"Yes I do. Please, Damon..." she trailed off, crying out as a new angle gave another layer to the growing inferno inside her. She threw her head back, the room tilting upside down as her fingers grasped at the rug, feeling like she was floating away. The fire just kept building, and building, and building, and then she knew she was about to explode like a volcano.

"Damon," she moaned and his pace increased from 'rough' to 'supernatural' and she cried out again. She could feel her insides tightening and then Damon struck, and there was a brief pain as she exploded into orgasm, the pulls on her neck pulling her into an orgasm harder and longer than any she'd had before, all the while she could feel him feeding as he fucked her. And then he shuddered, filling her up, his pace finally slowing and as she began to feel light-headed, he withdrew from her completely and fell to her side. All Elena could do was pant as she tried to regain her bearings and a moment later, Damon rolled to his side and pulled her to his chest. He held out a bleeding wrist and Elena just stared at it.

"To help replenish you after what I took," he told her. She licked her lips before reaching out her tongue and giving the blood a tentative lick. Flavours exploded in her mouth and she gasped before pulling his wrist down further, taking deep draws as if she had just emerged from a desert. So lost in her drinking, she didn't see Damon growing hard as his vampire features re-exposed themselves at the erotic site she presented.

"Elena," he finally growled, all ready to take her again and he was going to have to if she didn't stop soon. She broke from his wrist with a gasp, the smeared blood on her face only shooting another burst of arousal to both his blood and sexual lusts. "If you don't stop soon, I'm going to have to insist on a round two." She stared at him for a moment before breaking into a grin.

"As I understand the guidelines of the bet, you have all day to command me at your will," she informed him, rolling to her knees, a grin of anticipation at her next words gracing his own lips. "So you'd better get commanding, Master Damon."

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you thought, good or bad, in the Comments, and if bad, please be constructive so that I may better my writing! :3 Also, if you liked the story enough to want to promote/rec it on tumblr, instead of creating a new post, please reblog [my original post](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/91626281393/one-chance)! Thank you so much! You are, of course, also more than welcome to follow me on tumblr as well! :3 Tschüß~


End file.
